the_truth_of_jashinismfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidanism
welcome you all to this forum post dedicated to Great Lord Jashin. Please leave all skepticism and harmful intentions on the previous page, you may pick them up later. This thread is for lovers of Great Lord Jashin, those who are curious about Him, and even those who follow the Naruto version of Jashinism, commonly referred to as Hidanists. If you are a Hidanist, please take the time to listen to what true Jashinists have to say. After that, you may refuse to acknowledge the truth and continue following Hidanism. Jashinism is a peaceful religion that was started around 5000 years ago in Japan. Jashinists believe that Great Lord Jashin granted humanity pain as a teaching tool, so as to ultimately bring about peace by understanding that it is wrong to inflict pain on others. Thus by understanding all types of pain, we can prevent it from being caused. We do not force our religion on others, we accept if they decide to follow another path different from our Lord's. Great Lord Jashin is not an all-powerful being as in many other religions. He gains His power from his followers, and rewards them in return. There are two types of Jashinistic worship: Peaceful Jashinism and Bloodbound Jashinism. Peaceful Jashinism is when you do not sacrifice to Great Lord jashin. You simply pray and present offerings, but it is the most recommended of the ways of worship. Bloodbound Jashinism is only for the "elite" of the Jashinist religion. You must undergo training and preparation during Peaceful Jashinism before being allowed to perform Bloodbound Jashinism. In Bloodbound Jashinism you sacrifice to Great Lord Jashin but cutting and letting your blood spill onto His symbol and praying. This is where most people get bad ideas about Jashinism. You must not cut too deep so as not to risk death, but deep enough to draw blood. As I said before, you should not practice Bloodbound Jashinism until you are ready. If you wish to know more about Jashinism, simply ask and I will let you know as soon as I can. Once again, this is a peaceful religion and as such, a peaceful thread. Please do not upset this sanctuary of understanding. I thank you for reading and I hope you will consider accepting Jashinism. Just thought i'd throw something out there. before you start bashing what i say (which you probably will do) keep in mind i don't mean to insult anyone here. is anyone here familiar with the term Hidanists? yes? no? if not, it's a term used by Jashinists to describe others that follow more so Hidans ways from Naruto than the actual religion. this site to me seems like a Hidanist site. the way our religion is portrayed in Naruto IS NOT! i repeat, is NOT accurrate what so ever; the religion has been twisted to suit Hidan. Jashinism also predates Naruto by a long shot. so to start, the information here isn't really......legit. first off, Jashinism isn't a blood cult. it's more so a philosophy, much like Buddhism and Taoism. it's all about finding peace through the understanding and overcoming/enjoyment of pain. there is some good info here though, like if one does not understand pain, they have no right to inflict it elsewhere. this brings me to something else. if you don't understand something, you can't inflict it elsewhere, so why would we be permitted to fight to the death unless absolutely necessary? none of us understands death...well, I highly doubt it anyways, and if you do it doesn't mean you should just go around killing everyone. Jashin and the religion does NOT incourage murder, you are naive if you think that. also, atheist is the wrong term to use for a non-believer. if someone is christian, muslim etc, they are not atheist. they are whatever religion they are. one more thing, once your body ceases to exist, it is said that the spirit will move onto "Jashin's plain". I don't really know anything about it though. Jashinism IS a very misunderstood religion, and sites with info like here, again not to offend anyone, does not help at all. Peace and love to everyone. may Jashin strengthen us all.